Secret
by Raawrrr
Summary: Semua orang punya rahasia, benar? / Chapter 2 updated!
1. Prolog

**Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Story** **(c)** **Raawrrr** **.**

 **Warning! Standard applied.**

 **Genre: Drama/Romance.**

 **Saya tak mendapatkan keutungan material apapun terkait pembuatan fiksi ini.**

 **~ Happy Reading ~**

* * *

 **PROLOG.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gadis itu tak henti menangis, tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah _testpack_ yang menunjukkan bahwa dirinya positif hamil. Sesekali ia mengacak-acak surai pirang panjangnya frustrasi. Tak peduli jika nantinya rambut kesayangan itu akan kusut.

"Hiks... sialan! Lelaki sialan!" Ia memaki, matanya memerah dan bengkak karena terus-terusan menangis. Peluh juga membasahi wajahnya.

Ia tidak terima. Sungguh tidak terima jika ia telah hamil sebelum menikah.

Ia tak mau. Ia tak mau hamil di luar nikah.

Bagaimana tanggapan keluarganya nanti? Kecewa kah? Marah kah?

"Arggh!" Ia berteriak, melempar semua barang yang ada di kamarnya. Bantal, guling, buku mata kuliahnya dulu dan apapun itu.

Keadaan rumah yang sepi membuatnya leluasa bertingkah layaknya orang gila. Dan ia tak mau tahu akan jadi apa kamar nantinya jika ia terus mengacak-acak seperti ini. Hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang, melampiaskan semua emosinya pada barang-barang yang tak bersalah.

Kalau saja... kalau saja ia tidak terpesona oleh bujuk rayuan pemuda bermata kelam itu... kalau saja ia dapat menahan diri... kalau saja ia mendengar larangan yang berkata bahwa ia tak boleh pergi, maka semua hal ini tidak akan terjadi.

Namun sayang, hal ini sudah benar-benar terjadi dan kata 'kalau' tidak akan berguna lagi.

Ia menyesal. Sangat menyesal.

BRAK!

Pintu kamarnya terbuka dengan kasar, disusul dengan masuknya pemuda berambut raven bermata kelam.

"M-mau apa kau." Ino berbicara terbata dengan suara serak khas orang menangis, tubuhnya meringkuk mundur saat pemuda itu semakin melangkah maju dan mendekatinya.

"J-jangan mendekat! Pergi... KUBILANG PERGI!"

"Ino..." Pemuda itu bergumam lirih, menatap sendu sosok Ino yang begitu kacau. "Maaf." Direngkuhnya tubuh mungil Ino dalam pelukannya. Meskipun gadis itu meronta agar dilepaskan.

"Lepaskan Sasuke! LEPAS! Hiks..."

"Tidak akan, Ino." Sasuke tetap bersikukuh, mengeratkan pelukannya pada Ino. "Maaf. Aku akan bertanggung jawab."

"Tidak perlu..." Ino berucap lirih, kepalanya ia biarkan terkulai lemas bersandar pada dada bidang milik Sasuke."Tidak perlu bertanggung jawab..." Air mata masih setia mengalir melalui mata biru lautnya.

"Akan aku gugurkan saja..."

Kedua mata Sasuke melotot tak percaya. Ia mencengkram kedua bahu Ino dan menatap Ino tajam.

"Kau gila! Kau ingin membunuh bayi yang tidak bersalah?!"

"IYA! IYA AKU GILA! KAU PUAS, HAH?!" Ino membentak Sasuke, "Kau tidak mengerti. KAU TIDAK MENGERTI BAGAIMANA RASANYA BERADA DI POSISIKU!"

Tatapan Sasuke melembut. Ia tahu ini sangat berat bagi Ino. Ia tahu harusnya tadi ia tak boleh terbawa emosi seperti tadi.

"Maaf... jangan digugurkan. Sudah kubilang aku akan bertanggung jawab. Kita akan menghadapinya bersama." Dielusnya surai pirang Ino yang kini kusut tak karuan. "Kau tak sendiri, Ino."

"A-aku... a-aku tidak siap... A-aku tidak mau melihat bagaimana kecewanya orang tuaku, Sasuke..."

Sekali lagi, Sasuke memeluk Ino erat. Seakan tubuh Ino akan hilang entah kemana jika ia melepaskan pelukannya. Membisikkan kata-kata yang sekiranya dapat menenangkan hati Ino.

Ino menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Sasuke, kembali menangis sepuasnya di sana.

"K-kenapa—hiks— kenapa kau lakukan ini, Sasuke? P-padahal—"

"Sssh." Sasuke memotong perkataan Ino, "Biarkan aku yang bertanggung jawab. Juga rahasiakan kebenaran tentang hal ini pada siapapun sampai waktunya, Ino."

'Kenapa? Kenapa harus kau, Sasuke?'

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

* * *

 **/**

 **a/n: Iya ini memang pendek kok. Sengaja, 'kan masih prolog. /ngeles/**

 **Review?**

 **V**


	2. Bagian I: Lamaran

"Akan aku gugurkan saja..."

Kedua mata Sasuke melotot tak percaya. Ia mencengkram kedua bahu Ino dan menatap Ino tajam.

"Kau gila! Kau ingin membunuh bayi yang tidak bersalah?!"

"IYA! IYA AKU GILA! KAU PUAS, HAH?!" Ino membentak Sasuke, "Kau tidak mengerti. KAU TIDAK MENGERTI BAGAIMANA RASANYA BERADA DI POSISIKU!"

Tatapan Sasuke melembut. Ia tahu ini sangat berat bagi Ino. Ia tahu harusnya tadi ia tak boleh terbawa emosi seperti tadi.

"Maaf... jangan digugurkan. Sudah kubilang aku akan bertanggung jawab. Kita akan menghadapinya bersama." Dielusnya surai pirang Ino yang kini kusut tak karuan. "Kau tak sendiri, Ino."

"A-aku... a-aku tidak siap... A-aku tidak mau melihat bagaimana kecewanya orang tuaku, Sasuke..."

Sekali lagi, Sasuke memeluk Ino erat. Seakan tubuh Ino akan hilang entah kemana jika ia melepaskan pelukannya. Membisikkan kata-kata yang sekiranya dapat menenangkan hati Ino.

Ino menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Sasuke, kembali menangis sepuasnya di sana.

"K-kenapa—hiks— kenapa kau lakukan ini, Sasuke? P-padahal—"

"Sssh." Sasuke memotong perkataan Ino, "Biarkan aku yang bertanggung jawab. Juga rahasiakan kebenaran tentang hal ini pada siapapun sampai waktunya, Ino."

'Kenapa? Kenapa harus kau, Sasuke?'

* * *

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Story (c) Raawrrr.**

 **Warning! Standard applied. AU!**

 **Genre: Drama/Romance.**

 **Saya tak mendapatkan keutungan material apapun terkait pembuatan fiksi ini.**

 **~ Happy Reading ~**

* * *

Dipandanginya wajah ayu milik sosong gadis—wanita— yang tengah berbaring di atas kasur. Kedua mata sosok itu tertutup rapat, menyembunyikan manik jernih _aquamarine_ yang memikat hatinya. Sejuknya angin sore terasa menyentuh kulit, jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka menjadi celah untuk angin sore itu masuk.

Namikaze Ino tertidur damai di atas kasurnya, setelah menangis dan meluapkan emosi dalam waktu kurang lebih tiga jam, di depan Sasuke Uchiha yang telah berjanji untuk menebus hal buruk yang membuat Ino begitu kelabu—mungkin pula yang membuat kebebasan masa mudanya terenggut—.

Mengingat kejadian _itu_ , tatapan Sasuke menjadi sendu meski ekspresinya masih saja datar khas Uchiha.

"Maaf... aku gagal melindungimu." Dielusnya pucuk kepala Ino dengan pelan agar Ino tidak merasa terganggu lalu akhirnya bangun. Ada kiranya dua menit ia melakukan hal itu sampai akhirnya ia berhenti dan beranjak dari kursi di samping kasur Ino.

"Aku akan bilang pada kedua orangtuaku. Kau tunggulah, besok aku akan kembali dan melamarmu. Aku janji." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Sasuke pun mulai melangkah keluar dari kamar Ino, menuju kediamannya sendiri.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari bahwa air mata keluar dari sela mata Ino yang tertutup kala ia meninggalkan kamar dengan nuansa ungu muda tersebut.

.

.

.

"Apa katamu?"

Fugaku bersedekap, memandang anak bungsunya dengan tatapan yang tak terbaca, sedangkan Mikoto yang duduk di samping suaminya hanya diam sembari mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Posisi mereka kini sedang ada di ruang keluarga Uchiha, Fugaku dan Mikoto duduk di sofa panjang berwarna hitam sedangkan Sasuke duduk di sofa serupa tepat di hadapan kedua orangtuanya. Ada meja persegi yang membatasi sofa satu dengan sofa yang lainnya.

Sasuke, yang jam setengah tujuh malam tadi baru sampai di rumah langsung memanggil kedua orangtuanya agar mereka bisa berbicara— beruntung pula kakaknya belum pulang sehingga tak perlu ikut campur dalam pembicaraan kali ini.

"Aku ingin menikah dengan Namikaze Ino, tiga hari lagi. Dan besok aku ingin _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ menemaniku untuk melamar putri Namikaze."

Fugaku memijat keningnya, pusing dengan permintaan Sasuke yang mendadak begini.

"Sasuke." Nyonya Uchiha akhirnya mengambil suara, "kau yakin bisa mempersiapkan pesta pernikahan dalam waktu yang sangat singkat itu?"

"Hn. Mempersiapkan dalam waktu kurang dari dua belas jam pun aku mampu," sahut Sasuke, begitu arogan dan penuh percaya diri. Apa yang tak bisa Uchiha lakukan, hm? Dengan banyaknya harta dan kenalan, ia pasti bisa mempersiapkan pesta pernikahan dalam waktu sekejap. Toh, tak usah terlalu meriah pun tak apa yang penting ia bisa mengikat janji suci dengan pujaan hatinya.

Untuk apa meriah-meriah, presiden tidak diundang juga.

Mikoto memutuskan untuk diam saja, tak mengeluarkan respon apapun. Karena ia sangat tahu tabiat putra bungsunya, jika Sasuke sudah menginginkan sesuatu, maka Sasuke akan mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan dengan cara apapun. Keras kepala dan ambisius. Untuk saat ini, biarkan saja suaminya yang turun tangan.

"Terlalu cepat, Sasuke. Undur beberapa minggu atau beberapa hari." Fugaku ikut ambil suara. Meski ia tahu Sasuke pasti bisa melakukan persiapan tapi tetap saja rasanya itu terlalu cepat.

"Tidak. Aku ingin tiga hari lagi." Sasuke masih saja mempertahankan keinginannya. Tak mau diundur dan tidak akan pernah mau.

"Kau pikir keluarga Namikaze akan setuju dengan keinginanmu ini?" Fugaku tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Sasuke. Dibandingkan anaknya yang lain, jalan pikiran Sasuke yang paling susah ditebak— dan yang paling keras kepala.

"Akan kupastikan mereka setuju. Karena aku punya alasan yang kuat..."

Fugaku dan Mikoto saling berpandangan. "Alasan apa?"

"Itu..."

Mata Fugaku dan Mikoto terbelalak ketika mendengar penuturan Sasuke.

.

.

Pembicaraan telah selesai. Semua berjalan lancar meski Fugaku mengomel dan Mikoto menasehati. Kedua telinganya cukup panas mendengar perkataan kedua orangtuanya, terlebih sang ibu yang mendadak cerewet ketika ia menjelaskan alasan dibalik lamaran seorang Uchiha Sasuke terhadap Namikaze Ino.

Tak langsung membersihkan diri sehabis beraktivitas selama seharian, ia membanting tubuhnya ke atas kasur, dengan kedua kakinya yang masih menapak pada karpet bulu di lantai kamarnya. Ia merogoh ponsel yang sedari tadi mendekam sunyi dalam saku celana, mencari sebuah kontak dan mulai mengirim pesan.

 _ **To: Ino**_

 _ **[ Aku akan menemuimu besok jam 9 pagi dengan orangtuaku. Kuharap kau siap— ah, tidak. Kau harus siap. ]**_

 _Message sent._

Mata kelam Sasuke menerawang langit-langit kamar, pemikirannya melanglang buana tak tentu arah. Apa yang ia lakukan ini benar? Apa menikah dengan Ino secepat ini adalah langkah yang tepat? Apakah dia...

"Ck! Aku harus menyegarkan pikiranku." Sasuke mendecak dan langsung bangkit dari posisinya dan pergi menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Hari telah berubah. Langit yang berwarna gelap kini telah berganti menjadi biru muda dengan pancaran sinar mentari terik, gumpalan kapas dengan bentuk tak beraturan pun terlihat ikut menghiasi langit. Suara burung gereja menjadi melodi indah yang mengawali pagi ini.

Beralih pada kediaman keluarga Namikaze, Kushina yang sibuk memasak untuk sarapan, Minato duduk di sofa sembari membaca koran, Ino yang baru saja turun dari lantai dua setelah mandi dan Naruto yang masih saja tidur.

"Ino, bangunkan kakakmu," titah Kushina setelah menyadari keberadaan putri bungsunya. Ino yang sebelumnya hendak mengambil segelas air pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap ibunya dengan pandangan malas.

"Haaah, dia sulit sekali bangun kalau aku yang membangunkan. Ba—"

"Ba-ngun-kan-ka-kak-mu, I-no." Perkataan Ino terhenti. Ino menelan ludah ketika sang ibu menatapnya garang, terlihat pula bahwa rambut panjang ibunya berkibar dan ada aura gelap di belakang tubuh sang ibu.

"Iya, iya, aku bangunkan sekarang!" Ino langsung mengambil langkah seribu sebelum Kushina mengamuk lebih dari ini.

Minato yang melihat adegan tersebut pun tertawa kecil. Kushina yang mendengar tawa sang suami langsun mendelik.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

Minato melipat koran yang tadi ia baca dan menyimpan koran tersebut di atas meja. "Tidak ada."

Kushina tidak mau ambil pusing dan menyimpan hasil masakannya di atas meja makan. Tepat saat meja makan sudah terhiasi oleh berbagai macam makanan masakan Kushina, Ino dan Naruto—yang masih menampakkan muka bantal— turun dari lantai dua.

"Ayo mulai sarapan."

.

.

.

 _Ting Tong_.

Bel kediaman Namikaze berbunyi nyaring. Naruto yang sedang tidak melakukan apapun segera saja membuka pintu depan untuk melihat siapa yang sedang berkunjung pagi-pagi begini. Tukang koran? Mana mungkin. Untuk apa tukang koran memencet bel? Biasanya 'kan korannya disimpan pada kotak pos depan rumah atau dilempar ke halaman depan rumah.

"Siap— oh! Silahkan masuk."

Satu-satunya wanita yang ada di sana membungkuk singkat sembari tersenyum lembut sementara kedua lelaki yang ada hanya menganggukkan kepalanya singkat. Mereka bertiga pun masuk ke dalam setelah dipersiapkan.

"Siapa, Naruto?" sahut Kushina dari dapur yang tengah mencuci piring dibantu dengan Ino.

" _Teme_ — maksudku, Sasuke dan kedua orangtuanya."

Gerakan tangan Ino yang sedang membasuh piring dengan air keran terhenti ketika mendengar perkataan sang kakak, "ah... aku lupa memberitahu kalau Sasuke- _kun_ dan orangtuanya akan datang."

Kushina memandang putrinya sembari menghela napas berat, " _mattaku_! Kenapa kau bisa melupakan hal penting begitu? Cuci piringnya hentikan dulu, kau buatlah minum untuk tamu kita."

" _Gomen_ , ehe~"

Kushina pun mengeringkan tangannya dengan menggunakan serbet, diikuti dengan Ino. Setelahnya Kushina menuju ruang tamu— yang sudah dihuni oleh putra dan suaminya serta keluarga Sasuke— sedangkan Ino membuatkan minuman untuk para tamu.

"Tumben datang pagi-pagi. Ada apa, ya?" Minato yang pertama ambil suara ketika Kushina sudah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kami bicarakan." Fugaku, yang duduk berhadapan dengan Minato menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan.

"Tentang?" Kushina memiringkan sedikit kepalanya ke kiri.

"Tentang—"

Mikoto menghentikan perkataannya sejenak ketika Ino datang dengan sebuah nampan di atas tangannya; ia menaruh tiga gelas teh hangat di meja yang menjadi pemisah antara sofa yang diduduki Minato serta Kushina dan sofa yang diduduki keluarga Sasuke.

Oh, soal Naruto, ia duduk di _single sofa_ sebelah kiri sang ibu.

"— Ino dan Sasuke."

"Eh?"

Ino langsung saja ditarik oleh Kushina untuk duduk diantaranya dan Minato.

"Aku... ingin melamar Ino." Sasuke mengambil napas dalam dan mengeluarkannya secara perlahan, "dan aku juga punya permintaan. Pernikahan kami ini... dilaksanakan lusa."

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu!" Naruto angkat suara, "kenapa cepat sekali?"

"Karena aku ingin."

"Jawaban macam apa yang kau berikan, _teme!_ "

Naruto gondok. Sungguh, kalau saja ibunya tidak mendelik ke arahnya maka sudah dipastikan kepala dengan rambut model pantat ayam itu sudah ia pukul dengan kepalan tangannya.

" _Ano..._ " Minato tersenyum kikuk, "aku tidak masalah soal pernikahan yang akan dilaksanakan kapan asalkan Ino, putriku, setuju dengan hal tersebut."

Minato menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Ino yang entah sejak kapan melamun. "Aa?"

" _Ne,_ bagaimana Ino- _chan?_ " Mikoto tersenyum lembut pada Ino, "kau mau menerima lamaran Sasuke?"

"I-itu... aku—"

"Tunggu dulu. Kenapa pernikahannya diadakan begitu cepat?" Kushina langsung mengajukan pertanyaan sebelum Ino selesai mengungkapkan jawaban.

Fugaku bersedekap, Mikoto melirik putranya. Sesuai kesepakatan yang telah ditentukan, untuk penjelasan semuanya diserahkan kepada Sasuke. Fugaku dan Mikoto tidak akan ambil suara.

"Karena... aku dan Ino melakukan kesalahan."

Bahu Ino menegang. Minato, Kushina dan Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya— tak mengerti.

Dan sebelum ada yang bertanya, Sasuke buru-buru melanjutkan. "Ini terjadi saat pesta ulang tahun Kiba sekitar kurang dari dua minggu yang lalu. Kami... mabuk dan tanpa sengaja melakukan... _itu_."

Naruto cengengesan sembari memberikan pandangan mengejek pada Sasuke, Minato hanya diam sementara Kushina hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sembari bergumam 'dasar anak muda zaman sekarang'.

"Dan Ino bilang kalau saat itu... ia sedang dalam masa subur."

"EH?!" Keluarga Namikaze—minus Ino— langsung menatap putri tunggal Namikaze dengan pandangan kaget.

"Ino, kau... hamil?"

Ino menatap Sasuke sembari menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

"... tidak. Aku tidak hamil."

"Loh? Lalu yang dimaksud kesalahan itu apa?"

"Kesalahan karena telah merenggut kegadisan putri kalian sebelum menikah?"

"Oi, bukankah melakukan hubungan intim seperti itu sudah wajar untuk remaja Jepang?"

 _PLETAK!_

Kepala Naruto sukses terkena bogem mentah penuh **kasih sayang** dari Kushina. "Kau diam saja, bodoh!"

" _Ittai yo, Kaa-san_ —!" Naruto mengaduh pelan sembari mengelus kepalanya.

"Bukan karena itu saja." Sasuke menambahkan, "maafkan aku, tapi tubuh Ino seakan jadi candu untukku semenjak hari itu. Makanya, aku ingin terus merasakannya dan kalau sampai ia mengandung anakku bahkan lebih bagus— namun tentu saja aku tidak akan melakukannya sebelum kami telah resmi terikat oleh pernikahan. Karena itu..."

Fugaku membuang muka ke samping. Bisa-bisanya putra Uchiha berkata hal yang cukup mesum seperti itu. Naruto melongo, Minato membeku di tempat sementara Kushina malah tertawa.

"Astaga, Mikoto- _chan_! Putramu ini begitu bersemangat, ya?" Disela tawanya, ia berkata sembari menatap Mikoto yang hanya bisa tersenyum malu-malu menanggapinya.

"Jadi... apa jawabanmu, Ino- _chan?_ " Minato menatap putrinya—setelah akhirnya bisa mengendalikan diri pasca pengakuan dari Uchiha bungsu.

"Aku..." Ino meremas celana pendek berwarna ungu yang ia kenakan, "mau."

.

.

.

Para orang tua masih berbincang di ruang tamu sedangkan Ino dan Sasuke yang sebelumnya telah pamit undur diri karena ingin berbicara empat mata pun kini berada di halaman belakang kediaman Namikaze yang lebih terlihat seperti kebun bunga. Mereka duduk di gazebo yang terdapat di sana.

"Kenapa tidak bilang?" Ino menatap Sasuke yang sedang mengedarkan pandangan pada tiap-tiap bunga yang tertanam di tempat ini.

"Hn?" Pandangan Sasuke pun beralih, menatap Ino yang juga sedang menatapnya, "tadi malam 'kan sudah?"

"Bukan. Bukan soal lamaranmu itu." Ino menggelengkan kepalanya sembari mengelus perutnya yang masih rata, "tapi soal kehadiran bayi ini."

"Aku 'kan sudah bilang, rahasiakan dulu hal ini dari siapapun sampai waktunya tiba."

Ino mulai menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kekar Sasuke dan menggenggam tangan Sasuke dengan erat. "Aku mengerti. Terimakasih, Sasuke- _kun_."

"Tak perlu berterimakasih. Aku sudah berjanji untuk tanggung jawab, 'kan?"

"Oh, oh, oh." Suara lelaki lain tiba-tiba saja terdengar. Naruto, yang tadi entah ada di mana tiba-tiba saja menampakkan diri di hadapan mereka. "Sudah kuduga, kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu."

Sasuke dan Ino menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Tiba-tiba saja, suasana di gazebo mencekam.

.

 **To be continue**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Hai, hai, hai! Ada yang masih ingat _fict_ ini tidak? :""D

Pertama, saya mau mengucapkan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena telah _menelantarkan_ fict ini hampir 2 tahun lamanya. Ini karena saya sempat hiatus dari dunia per-fiksi-an dan fokus dengan kegiatan saya IRL, jadi ya... gitu. :"))

Kedua, saya mau mengucapkan terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah menyempatkan waktu buat membaca, memberikan review, fav dan follow terhadap fict ini. Saya sangaaaat senang! Maaf pula karena tidak bisa membaca review yang ada ya. Tapi saya baca kok. :"))))

Ketiga, saya tidak janji bisa update dengan cepat mengingat saya punya kegiatan yang cukup membuang waktu sebagai seorang mahasiswa dan tingkat mager yang cukup tinggi ketika sedang ada waktu luang dan jangan lupakan juga WB yang datang tak diundang. Tapi saya akan usahakan untuk update cepat dan tidak selama ini—hampir 2 tahun— kok. Ehehe~

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!

.

.

 _ **With love,**_

 _ **Raawrrr,**_

 _ **08-02-2018.**_

* * *

 **.**

 **R** **eview, please?**

 **V**


End file.
